


1,2,3 Run!

by SEUNGMINED



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEUNGMINED/pseuds/SEUNGMINED
Summary: Hyunjin and Seungmin were playing and Suddenly Seungmin trips so Hyunjin will do anything to stop the Younger from crying





	1,2,3 Run!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored so I decided to write again

"1,2,3 Run!." The Younger boy named Hyunjin shouted as he was going to chase his bestfriend Seungmin.

"Haha jinnie can't chase me!." Seungmin shouted as he run as fast as he could.

"You thought I can't chase you huh?." Hyunjin shouted back as he was going to chase the Younger.

Seungmin tripped over the rock. A Yelp escaped from Seungmin's lips and followed by sobs.

Hyunjin immediately helped the Younger to stood up and as he saw that Seungmin is crying, he hugged the Seungmin and whispering something to calm the other down.

"It's okay we can clean it up yeah?." Hyunjin said and smiled to Seungmin.

Seungmin only nodded at him. 

But he dont want to walk.

"Hyung." Seungmin said and began to pull the older's hand.

"Hmm?." Hyunjin hummed as he looks at Seungmin .

"Can you carrying me? I don't want to walk , it hurts." 

"If that's what you want baby." Hyunjin chuckled and carrying Seungmin.

Seungmin plays Hyunjin's hair and soon enough he fell asleep on Hyunjin's shoulder.

Hyunjin hears a snores from the Younger. Signaling that Seungmin is sleeping.

He smiled a bit and walks to Seungmin's house and take care of him.


End file.
